Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Fairly Odd Baby/Transcript
Here's the transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Fairly Odd Baby. Prologue (The movie starts at the 100 Acre Wood, where Pooh and his friends [Along with The Justice Acre Wood Brood (excluding Timmy Turner, Cosmo, and Wanda) and Zazu] are waiting) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They should be here. * Peck: Don't worry Rabbit, Olive is getting right now. * Zazu: Well good thing we have a Genius kid on our side. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Otis: Sure you would, Zazu. * Pig: Hey, I think I see the car coming in. (Then, Loud Family just arrived) * Lincoln: Hey, guys. * Tigger: Why it's Lincoln Loud and his sisters. * Piglet: Glad you guys could make it. * Lynn: Like we would miss having an adventure with our cousin's favorite pals. * Rita Loud: Hello everyone. * Zazu: But why you have to bring your parents along? * Luan: They wanted to see what we do with you guys from time to time. * - * - * - * - * Eeyore: So anyway, where’s Olive and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then, Olive, Tai, and his friends had also arrived) * Olive Doyle: Hi, everyone. I'm back! * Rabbit: It’s about time, what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listens to any of us until Olive showed up. * Olive Doyle: And it’s a good thing that I had Zhane to help me to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi, and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late. * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Leni: The mall? I should have gone with her. * Lori: Maybe another time Leni. * Leni: Ok. * Lincoln: Wait, there's Mimi now. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for having a mission with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us for this mission, ???. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Abby: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Abby? We’re ready to go the mission. * Abby: I know we are Tai but are we missing someone else? * Zazu: Ha! Apparently, Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Olive Doyle: I know, what's taking them so long? I mean it doesn't take them that long to get here. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Bugs, Thomas, Alex, Tino, Twilight, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice (VO): STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. (Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drinking from the pond, and usually…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to Dane) You guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big nape. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai, and the others to show up because they have a special plan for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Marty: I don't get it. It's not like that Pooh to be late. * Melman: Do you think something's wrong? * -Well, I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, ??? ? * -They’re saying we gonna had a mission. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new mission? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about this mission unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that this mission is really good or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: - * Eugene Krabs: Well, uh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * Tommy Oliver: So where are they now? * Alex: Hey, they are coming now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai, and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry were little late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before going on today's mission with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * Donald Duck: Yeah, we're pretty strong by ourselves. * Kairi: Yeah, no worries. * Tino Tonitini: So what this mission is about? * Winnie the Pooh: '''Well, Zordon says that he'll explain everything once he arrives. * '''Familiar Voice: And we're here now. (Then, Zordon and Alpha 5 arrived) * Sora: Zordon! * Alpha 5: Hello, everyone. * Timon: And Alpha 5! * Riku: Glad you two could make it. * ???: Not just them. (Then, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance and Shining Armor has arrived too) * Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia?! Princess Luna?! Princess Cadance?! Shining Armor?! What are you guys doing here?! * Shining Armor: We just help Zordon for today’s mission. * Princess Celestia: Plus, we thought if we take a break from ruling Equestria and join you on this adventure. * Twilight Sparkle: But what about your kingdom and Flurry Heart? * Princess Cadance: Don't worry. We have a sitter to watch over her and the kingdom. * Ash Ketchum: So you said that we had a mission for us, Zordon? * Zordon: 'I did. A few months ago, I mentioned a new powerful child being born. * '''Princess Celestia: '- * 'Princess Luna: '- * '''Alpha 5: And after miles of searching, we found the area where is the baby going to be. * Rocky DeSantos: Where is it? * Alpha 5: It places you all know well, Dimmsdale. * Trinket: '''Dimmsdale?!?! That's where Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda are. * '''Grandpa Longneck: * Aisha Campbell: So do you think they're having the baby? * Billy Cranston: Only time will tell. * Ttark: But for now, let's all head over there and greet them. * Woody Woodpecker: Yeah. Let's go. * - * - * - * Gordon: Yeah, can't wait to see them again. * Rarity: Me too. * Misty: There's just one problem. * Lor McQuarrie: What's that, Misty? * Misty: How do we get there? * Goofy: Let’s use the Gummie Ship that holds 500 people. * Winnie the Pooh: I couldn't agree more. Chuckles * Sora (KH): Well then, Dimmsdale, here we come! (So they on Gummie Ship and it set to blast off) * Donald Duck: Blast off! (And So Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Tino, Tommy, Alex, SpongeBob, and Twilight are off to Dimmsdale) Desperation for a Baby/Who's having the Baby? (The scene begins in Dimmsdale where Wanda as an airplane flies over the park) * Wanda: Hello ladies and gentlemen. This is your airplane speaking. If our look our your right side of my armpit, you'll see we're right over Dimmsdale Park. * Timmy Turner: Cool! Geronimo! (jumps off the plane) * Cosmo: Timmy, pull my finger. I mean, ripcord. (Timmy opens pad shoot) * Timmy Turner: Thanks, Cosmo. It sure is comforting to know that my fairy godparents are always there to protect me * Cosmo: Sure thing, Timmy. We never let you down * Wanda: (turned into a dog) Aww. What a cute baby. * Cosmo: WHERE!?!? (dissappears leaving Timmy to fall and turns into a dog) You're right, Wanda. This is the cutest one yet. * Timmy Tuner: I WISH I HAD ANOTHER----!!! (crashes) parachute. * Cosmo: Timmy, watch where you're falling! You almost hit the baby! * Wanda: Oh, look Cosmo, there's another one * Mom: (feeding her baby) Oh, do you like the wierd pink and green dogs, then mommy well get you some because you're mommy's precious baby. And I can't imagine why any couple wouldn't have thier very own baby * Cosmo and Wanda: Awwww. (then suddenly cries) * Timmy Turner: Cosmo, Wanda, what's gotten into you two. You're supposed to be my parachute! (sees the mom) Uh, I mean, roll over? * Mom: Are these oddly-colored, hysterically dog yours, little boy? * Timmy Turner: Uh, yeah. There rare..Alaskian blubber hounds * Mom: Did they ever had puppies? I bet they make the cutest baby blubber hounds. (Suddenly Cosmo and Wanda sobs even harder) * Timmy Turner: Uh, that's great. Have a nice day with your baby. Come on your two. Let's get back to sky diving. (All day, Cosmo and Wanda gets distracted by babies making Timmy crashing into a bird fountain and get eaten by a shark. Meanwhile at Turners House, the heroes get bored waiting for Timmy ) *Abby: Got any threes? *Freddy: Go Fish. *-Got any nines? *-Here you go. *Lisa: Lynn, do you possess any sevens? *Lynn: Hope you've got gas in your boat. *Lisa: Pardon? I have no aquatic vehicles. *Lynn: Cause you're going fishing! Lori, you seemed pretty interested in deuces last round. Got any? *Iago: I can't take it any more Where is the world is Timmy? *-Yeah he was suppose to be here an hour ago. *-Oh will you quit worrying. *-Yeah he'll be here any moment. *-When? It's not like he's gonna fall out of the sky. (Suddenly Timmy crashed into the roof and onto his bed.) *-Apparently he can. *Winnie the Pooh: Hey Timmy. *'Timmy Turner:' (angry) Hey guys. *-Why are you in a such bad mood *Yeah, you usally have the time of life right noe *Timmy: I would be if some poeple weren't totally distracted and ignoring me! * Wanda: Did you here something, Cosmo? * Cosmo: (putting a diaper on) Nope. Ow! Pin! * Timmy Turner: Well look at Cosmo and Wanda. * -I don't see it. * -It looks like they're doing normal grownup things. * -Yeah, Wanda taking up knitting and Cosmo putting a diaper on himself. * -It that such a big deal? * Timmy Turner: Yes! Wanda's knitting booties and Cosmo's wearing a diaper. Ok, he wears them all the time. But not when you're knitting booties. It's like you guys are all distracted by baby stuff * Cosmo and Wanda: Don't say the "B" word! * -What "B" word? Baby? * Cosmo and Wanda: Why do you torture us?!?! * -Sorry. * Timmy Turner: If you want a baby so much, then stop being babies and have a baby of your own * Cosmo and Wanda: You said the B word 3 times. * -We don't get the picture. What's so depressing about having a, "you know what"? * -Yeah don't you have them anymore? * Wanda: Oh, it's not that simple, (). Fairies can't have babies whenever they want. * Timmy Turner: Why not? * Cosmo: Well, it all started when the last baby was born in Fairy World. * -Who was that? * Cosmo: ME!!! (Flashback to when Cosmo was born in Fairy World) * Jorgen: Cooche-Cooche coo. You're so cute. (Suddenly Baby Cosmo turns Jorgen into a bomb and exploded Fairy World) * Jorgen: And deadly! (Flashback ends) * Rabbit: Oh yes. I see what you mean. Baby Shower/Cosmo gets lost The baby's magic is good and spreads goodness. 00:00:03 When raised by a bad fairy or pixie, the fairy baby's magic can be used for evil. 00:00:10 Therefore, the baby must be protected at all costs. 00:00:14 Oh! oh! 00:00:16 Aah! 00:00:17 Aah! aah! 00:00:18 Growl growl growl now, let's all have a good time. 00:00:22 Timmy, it's an ancient fairy tradition that the godchild throws the expecting fairy parent a shower. 00:00:29 Well, what am I supposed to do? 00:00:31 Eh, nothing much. 00:00:34 Yaah! 00:00:35 Blargh! sorry. 00:00:36 Timmy: "balloons, streamers, stereo, " looks like I took care of everything. 00:00:43 Cosmo: Timmy! yes, Cosmo? 00:00:46 I'm hungry. 00:00:46 Get me something that won't upset my stomach, like a fireball burrito. 00:00:50 Burritos. got it. 00:00:54 Jorgen: Turner! where is the music? 00:00:57 I want to get funky. 00:00:58 Oh, right. music. got it. 00:00:59 Anything but the bee gees. too much bee gees. 00:01:03 Ooh, burritos. 00:01:07 Cosmo:.. 00:01:09 My special day is on hold until I get my burritos. 00:01:13 Where's my burrito? 00:01:16 Here. 00:01:16 I don't want burritos. they make me gassy. 00:01:19 Let's play games. what games? 00:01:22 They're right here on the list. 00:01:24 "Pin the tail on the bucktoothed servant " uh-oh. 00:01:29 Do I win? do I win? do I win? do I win? * Timmy Turner: That's it. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the mood swings. I'm sick of the cravings. barfed on again And I'm sick of the vomit. That was the last straw. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Uh, actually Turner, you're out of straws. * Timmy Turner: I'm sick of this whole baby wish. I wish Cosmo would just get lost. * All of the Fairies: gasps * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Olive Doyle: What? * Andrea: What?!? * Lincoln: What!?! * Loud Sisters: What!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Katie Knight: What?!?! * Otis: Wha--?!? * Pip, Abby, Pig Freddy, and Peck: Say what?! * Ash Ketchum: What?! * Littlefoot: What? * Cera: WHAT?!?! * Guido: What? * Simba: What? * Nala: What? * Timon: What?! * Pumbaa: What?!? * Zazu: What?! * Sora (KH), Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Kairi: Huh?! * Daffy Duck: What?! * Genie: Gasp * Tino Tonitini: Um, what? * Carver Descartes: What?! * Sunset Shimmer: Wait, what?! * Doraemon: What?! * Sue, Big G, Sneech: What?! * Trinket: What?! * SpongeBob SquarePants: What?! * Patrick Star: WHAT?!? * Sandy Cheeks: Huh?!?! * Eugene Krabs: WHAT?!?!? * The DigiDestined and their Digimon: Huh?! (Screaming) * Woody Woodpecker: WHAT?!?!? * Ttark: WHAT?!?!? * Thomas: WHAT?! * Percy: What? * James: What? * Twilight Sparkle: What?! * Spike the Dragon: What? * Rarity: WHAT?!? * Applejack: WHAT?!? * Fluttershy: WHAT?!?! * Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo: Fine if that's the way you feel, then I'll take my baby, my bee gees, and this burrito and just go. disappears * Wanda: Oh no! Cosmo's gone, and he's about to have our baby. * Trinket: This is bad. This is very bad. * Luna Loud: No kidding. * -And what's worse, he's going to raise it by himself. * -He can't even raise himself. * -Or worse, the wrong hands will take the baby for themselves. * Jorgen Von Strangle: They're right, Turner. That baby falls into the wrong hands, it could be so dangerous that I'll have to invent a new word. * Otis: This is so bad, it's humungous and it could spell doom for us all. It's doom-ungous. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Exactly, it's... DOOM-UNGOUS!!! * Pip: Uh, you guys know that's not a word, right? * Otis: What are you the word police? * -Not the time for making up word game. * -Yeah, Cosmo is about to have a super powered being and now he's gone to who know where * -And if the baby uses its powers, it could destroy us all. * -The world is doomed and it's all your fault, Timmy Turner! * Cupid: Worst baby shower ever. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Wait. Where is my push in? (squished by the camera) Yipe! Too close. * -Sorry. * Abby: Timmy, how could you? * -(in Bessie voice) Yeah, you really broke the needle on the moron meter this time. * Lola: We should hurt you for this. * Pig: Guys, come on please. There's no need to turn into a angry mob. * -Aww. * Pig: Let's just line up one at a time and pummel him in a orderly fashion. * -That we can do. * Timmy Turner: I'm sorry. I really do want a godbrother or sister, but I was just sick of getting barfed on all the time. Burritos anyone? (Jorgen takes one and turns the bathroom into a surveillance room) *'Wanda: '''Oh, this is terrible. Our baby is going to be born alone and-- and with Cosmo. We have to split up, search every corner of the universe, and find them. *'Jorgen Von Strangle:' But most important, keep this top secret. Nobody must know that a fairy baby is about to be born. Now find Cosmo and some extra hot sauce. Go. go. go! The Search for Cosmo/The Villains Knows Cosmo's Having a Baby (All the fairies and some of the heroes split up and search for Cosmo) * '''Timmy Turner:' Ok, people. it's been 3 hours. How's the search going? Talk to me. * Fairy Solider 1#: He's not at the arcade. * Fairy Soldier 2#: String factory negative, also. * -Not here at the Barnyard. * -Not here in Royal Woods either. * -Haven't found him in Danville. * -Not in the Great Valley. * -Not on Sodar. * Or Agrabah. * Mama Cosma: He's not in the Fairy World or in his room, which is ready for him any time he decides to leave Wanda. * Cupid: (dancing in Rio) He's not in Rio, but I'll keep looking. * Genie: We search everywhere. Not a trace. Zippo. He's history. * Jorgen Von Strangle: Curses! This can only mean one thing-- I should have gone to Rio. * Timmy Turner: Look, we've covered the entire universe, and cosmo is not here or in Fairy World. Are there any other worlds we can check? * Jorgen Von Strangle: Oh, no! * Timmy Turner: You thought of someplace? * Jorgen Von Strangle: No. that burrito went right through me. I must now file a report with the great white round one.(leaves for the bathroom) * Wanda: Wait, Timmy. you're right. There are other worlds we can check: Patio World, Mattress World, World News Tonight, Anti-Fairy World, Pixie World, Koopa Castle... (gasps) * Timmy Turner: Koopa Castle, that's it. * -Wait, a minute. That's where Bowser and his family, and some of our greatest villains meet. * -And constantly tried to capture us as his prisoners. * Tigger: (gasps) Do you know what this means? * Jorgen Von Strangle: (coming out of the bathroom) Oh, Bowser have kidnapped Cosmo and are planning on developing the baby's magic to use for their own nefarious purposes. * Timmy Turner: Wanda, let's rock. (Wanda uses her wand to get everyone ready for battle) * Timmy Turner: Now let's roll. * Jorgen Von Strangle: '''Uh, hold that thought. (heads for the bathroom and comes back) Uh, ok. now let's roll. By the way, you're out of air freshener. (At Koppa Castle, Bowser and his family was having a meeting on their next move) * '''Bowser Koopa: This is so frustrating. * Mistress 9: I know husband, I know how you feel. * -Don't feel so bad. We're greatest villains of all time. * Azula: Well get those heroes one day. The question is, how. * Bowser Jr.: Yeah, it's not like a plan of universal domination is going to burst through the door. * Tigger: Stop, in the name of the rebel alliance! * -We know you've kidnapped Cosmo and his fairy baby. * Otis: And are planning on using his/her uncontrollable magic for universal domination. * Bowser Koopa: Wait a moment. That idiot fairly is having a baby and we use its uncontrollable magic for universal domination? * All: Uh, no? * -And again did you say, Cosmo is having the baby? * -I thought it was girls who have them. * Pip: That's what I said. * Bowser Koopa: Quick, my family! Call all of the villains! We must capture Cosmo and that baby so we can conquer this universe. * Otis: Milk me. * -That's not good. Now Bowser knows our plan. * -If the Bowser Family didn't know Cosmo had a baby, where is he now? * Jorgen Von Strangle: '''So if not here. Then he must be in Anti-Fairy World. * -What's Anti-Fairy World? * -It's a place where all evil version of the fairies in Fairy World live * -Oh. * -What do we do now? * '''Timmy Turner: Simple we go to, Anti-Fairy World and get back Cosmo! Let’s go! And I'll do the talking. (At Anti-Fairy World) * Anti-Cosmo: all right, anti-fairies. Next on the agenda-- universal domination. Any ideas? Speak up. Don't be afraid. There are no wrong answers. * Anti-Fairy: I was thinking we could get, like, a big elephant, and have it step on some stuff? * Anti-Cosmo: Sorry. Wrong answer. (pressed a button and send the fairy down a pit) Come on, people. think. Universal domination is not just going to come bursting through that door. * Timmy Turner: Freeze, Anti-fairies. We know you've kidnapped Cosmo and our fairy baby. (The Bowser comes in) * Bowser Koopa: And are planning on using his/her uncontrollable magic for universal domination! * Anti-Cosmo: What's this? Cosmo is having a fairy baby who's uncontrollable magic we can use to take over the universe? * All: Uh, no? * Anti-Cosmo: Quick, Anti-fairies. take to the skies. We must find Cosmo and his baby and take over the universe. * Bowser Koopa: Not only we found it first! * Jorgen Von Strangle: Now they know too. * -Nice going, Turner. * -So if Cosmo not at Koopa Castle or here, where is he? * -There only one place left: Pixie World! * Wanda: Then let’s go, and I'll do the talking this time. Finding Cosmo/The Baby is Born/A Shocking Surprise (Out in a field, Cosmo happily sang and danced) Cosmo Oh, I'm lost, I'm lost I brushed, and then I flossed, '' ''and now I'm lost * Cosmo: Oh, hey, guys. Timmy! "Get lost"? Best wish ever. Getting lost in the great outdoors is very soothing-- no more mood swings, no more cravings. I haven't even barfed in--on Timmy Well, 2 out of 3 ain't bad. Hello, Barfolomew. * Wanda: Cosmo, thank goodness we found you. * SpongeBob SquarePants: We thought you were caught by our greatest enemies. * Goofy: We're just glad that you and the baby are safe. * Tino Tonitini: Timmy, isn't there something you would like to say? * Timmy Turner: Cosmo, I'm really sorry I wished you away. Can you ever forgive me? * Cosmo: Hugs! (Everyone hugged until the stomach kicked Timmy and Wanda into a bush) * Timmy Turner: Ugh, is that a no? * Cosmo: Uh-uh. the baby just kicked. I think that means it's coming. * Wanda: Aw, did you hear that, everyone? The baby is coming. * Everyone: The baby is coming!?!?! (panics) * Cosmo: Cool it, everyone. this is no time to panic. Let's all remain calm and get to the fairy hospital so we can all enjoy this beautiful moment. (At the hospital) * Cosmo: (screams in pain) This is not a beautiful moment! * Dr. Rip Studwell: Don't worry, Cosmo. Everything's looking fantasic...(looking at a mirror of himself)..on me. You, on the other hand, sound like you're in a lot of pain. * Cosmo: No. childbirth is--eee!--wonderful. Aah!!! * Misty: It doesn't sound like you're enjoying it. * Luna: Well, of course, he's not. He's about to have a baby. * Iago: Which is again, still weird. * Kimberly Hart: And his agony is really annoying. * Gatomon: Is there anything you can do, Dr. Rip Studwell? * Dr. Rip Studwell: I have just the thing. (poofs up earmuffs for everyone) * Wanda: That's better. thanks, Dr. Rip Studwell. * Dr. Rip Studwell: What? * Wanda: What? * Timmy Turner: Huh? * Cosmo: (removes the earmuffs) Get it out! Get it OUT!!!!! * Dr. Rip Studwell: Fear not Cosmo, Dr. Rip Studwell is on the case. Now does anyone here know how to deliver a fairy baby? * Timmy Turner: You mean, you don't know how? * Rocky DeSantos: But you're a doctor. * Nala: What about you Brock? * Brock: I only know about breeding Pokemon. Not fairies. * Louie: Ok, but what about Mrs. Loud? She had 11 of them. * Rita Loud: True, but I'm a dentist. Not a doctor. * Huey: Then Cosmo is so doom! * Sunset Shimmer: How could not know how to deliver a fairy baby!?! * Dr. Rip Studwell: Well miss, a fairy baby hasn't been born in thousands of years. No one knows how. Let's see if this button does something. * Rabbit: Wait, that's the... (Dr. Studwell pressed the button and the bed crushes Cosmo constantly) * Carver Descartes: You are an idiot! That moves the mattress. * Dr. Rip Studwell: Yeah, it does. * Timmy Turner: There's got to be something we can do to get our baby out of him. Can't I just wish it out? * Dr. Rip Studwell: Ha ha ha! Timmy, Timmy, Timmy. As far as I know, baby delivery is a highly intricate and complicated medical procedure. You can't just wish it out, can he? * -(Shrugs) * Genie: It's never been done in 10,000 years. There's gotta be another way. * -There's no time! * -Well, it's either wish it out or Cosmo will explode! * -Do we have much of choice. * -For his sake, no. * -What you do think Cosmo? * Cosmo: I'm a very uncomplicated person. Wish it out. wish it out! * Timmy Turner: Ok, ok. I wish our baby was out! (Wanda waves her wand and the mood is so calm that a fairy choir lightens the mood) * Dr. Rip Studwell: The angelic choir is going to cost you extra. (Cosmo unveils the purple towel and a glow reveal the littlest new fairy) * Baby: Poof. * Everyone: Aww! * Tigger: Well I'll be. * Winnie the Pooh: Oh my goodness. * Wanda: Oh, Cosmo, our baby is beautiful. * Rarity: So gorgeous * Tish Katsufrakis: So precious. * Lola: It's so perfect. * Lana: I'll say. That baby's glow hurting my eyes. * -Mine too. * -I wonder what kinda baby it is. * Timmy Turner: Is it a boy or a girl? I got to know. I got to know. * Dr. Rip Studwell: Excellent question. Let me just take it outside where the light is better and find out. * Jorgen: Not so fast, "Dr. Rip Studwell," or should I say, (rips disguise off) Anti-Cosmo? * All: (gasps) * Anti-Cosmo: Oh, poo. * Jorgen: Ha! Good thing I was here to save the baby from your evil clutches. Now let me take it outside where the light is better and make sure that it's safe. * Anti-Cosmo: Not so fast, "Jorgen," or should I say, (ripping of disguise) Pixies in a Jorgen suit. * All: (gasps) * H.P.: Darn. I really thought the Jorgen suit would work this time. * Sanderson: Well, it did get us into that club in Rio. * Princess Jasmine: (takes the baby) You all should be ashamed of yourselves. Disguising yourselves as our friends to take this baby away. Now, I'm going to take this baby outside where the light is better safely and-- * -Not so fast "Princess Jasmine", or should I say, (rip disguise off) Princess Azula! * Azula: Rats! * Rita Loud: '''Shame on you young lady. Now, I will take the precious baby where the light is better until Cosmo and Wanda come out. * '''Lincoln: Not so fast, "Mom", or should I say, (rips off disguise) Harley Quinn! * Harley Quinn: Oh peanuts! * -Oh, give us the baby. * Applejack: Well just take it where the light is better away for you sickos! * -Right, you tell them Applesauce. * Applesauce?!?! I thought it was Applejack * -Uh... * -Wait a minute. How come there are 5 of you in this room right now? * Twilight Sparkle: Then that means that, my friends over there are (reveals them to be the Pyscho Rangers) * Everyone: The Pyscho Rangers!?!?! * -I told you her name was Applejack! * -Shut up! * Darkwing Duck: Oh, you people are the lowest of the low. I shall take this innocent child to a place where the light is better far from you despicable foes. * -Ok, but I have one question. If your Darkwing Duck---? * -Complete his sentence, Pig. * Pig: Then, whose that? * -Two Darkwing Ducks?!?! * Mama Cosma: Oh, give me my grandchild. (takes the baby) There, there. I'll just take him-slash-her outside where the light is better now and look at the-- * Jorgen: Not so fast, "Mama Cosma," or should I say--(pulls on her hair to rip of her 'disguise') Wow, this one is really glued on there. * -That's the real Mama Cosma. * Wanda: Give me back our baby. None of you has the slightest idea how to keep it safe, warm, and loved. (sees that the baby is gone) * -It's gone! * Where is it?!?! * Timmy Turner: (hiding the baby in his shirt) Oh, no. The baby is gone. You guys should run outside where the light is better and look for it. * Baby: Poof. poof. * -(in Ratigan's voice) What was that? * Jorgen: Hey, his puny chest just poof-poofed. * -He has the baby! * Jorgen: Give me the baby, Turner. Its magic must be used for good. * Anti-Cosmo: Give me the baby, Turner. * H.P. and Sanderson: Its magic must be used for evil. * Mama Cosma: Oh, give me the baby. I just want to pinch its cheeks. (All of them drew the scared heroes into a corner as Cupid plays the piano) * Cupid: Weird. The music was much cheerier in Rio. Escape From The Hospital/Rocket Power Stroller Chase (Cuts to a reporter outside the hospital) Timmy and Friends Watches Over the Baby/A Horrible Turn of Events At Anti-Fairly World/Timmy's Plan Gone Horribly Wrong Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains Fixing the Universe/Naming the Baby Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic876 Category:Magmon47 Category:Scripts Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes